Only You
by Only One Hood
Summary: AU;Pequeños momentos sobre la relación entre Kyle Rayner, un artista de veintisiete años, enamorado de un Jason Todd de dieciséis, rebelde.


**Título:** Only You

 **Autor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T.

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Kyle Rayner x Jason Todd

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner, Roy Harper, Richard Grayson, Barbara Gordon

 **Resumen: AU** ;Pequeños momentos sobre la relación entre Kyle Rayner, un artista de veintisiete años, enamorado de un Jason Todd de dieciséis, rebelde.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno), parodia, romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 3,411

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Only You**_

 **.**

 **#1. Frogs and Touch**

 **Jason Prov.**

Dio un sorbo de más a su lata de Fanta; si alguien le hubiera dicho que pasaría parte de la jornada escolar en el laboratorio de química, horas antes, hubiera logrado escapar del castigo de la señorita Benett.

Claro, si no hubiera hecho explotar _accidentalmente_ el proyecto de su vecino Arnold puto-lame-botas- Spencer.

Como sea, después de terminar de limpiar parte de su desastre y el de los demás, se había quedado a la espera de la señorita Benett, quien llevaba ya diez minutos sin aparecer. Por lo tanto, bebía de aquella lata caliente, sentado en un banco, observando una de las estanterías con animales.

Mejor dicho, la única que tenía una rana, viva.

Tal vez había sobrevivido de los experimentos de los chicos de octavo. Pobre ser, verde, pegajosa… Joder, literalmente odio la primera vez que abrió una. Malos recuerdos, casi deseo vomitar.

En ello su teléfono vibro en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. No aparto su mirada del animal, solo cuando desbloqueo su teléfono y fijo su vista en el mensaje. Sonrío sin poderlo evitar.

Y una idea tonta llego a su cabeza.

 **Kyle Prov.**

 _Three am, Mustang speedin'  
Two lovers, headed for a dead end  
Too fast, hold tight, he laughs_

No dejaba de palmear con sus manos contra el volante de su auto, en lo que igual cantaba. Varios estudiantes con uniforme lo veían de manera extraña, hasta un par de niñas habían reído cuando les guiño el ojo. Venga, estaba aburrido y la espera solo lo ponía ansioso. No pudo evitar enviar un mensaje de texto.

 _Big swig, toss another beer can  
Too lit, tonight, prayin'  
On the moonlight_

 _Every John is just the same  
I'm sick of their city games  
I crave a real wild man_

Estaba a punto de subirle volumen a la estéreo cuando su móvil zumbo y rápidamente fue a los mensajes. Una foto, ¿Una foto? ¿Qué le habría enviado?

Tal vez alguna imagen de su… — ¡Carga maldita cosa! —Y apareció. Aunque no era lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué Jason le había enviado una imagen de una rana? Y para mayor confusión, sosteniendo con uno de sus dedos la pata del animal.

Lo entendió al siguiente mensaje.

 **Rojo:** Nos estamos tomando de la mano

 **Kyle Rayner:** ¿Por qué no me tocas de esa forma?

Y espero… espero… espero… ¡No le respondía!

 **Kyle:** _Está escribiendo un mensaje…_

— ¿Celoso de una rana? — _¡Jesús!_ — ¿Me abres la puerta? —Giro el rostro para ver al chico con su corbata desanudada y el primer botón de la camisa suelto, agregando que las mangas las tenía recogidas hasta los codos.

— ¿Me tomaras de la mano?

— No sabía que pudieras conducir con solo una, Rayner.

 **.**

 **#2. Thinking**

 **.**

— ¿En qué piensas?

Alejo el cigarrillo de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba lentamente. Sus ojos fijos en el azabache menor quien se encontraba sobre la cama, con las sabanas revueltas.

Había estado ayudándole con una de sus tareas de historia, tomando un breve descanso. Jason había dejado las libretas y bolígrafos en el suelo, subiéndose a su cama y revolcarse en esta cual perro. Él había preferido observarlo, desde la cornisa de su ventana.

— En ti. —Fue lo que dijo, notando como los ojos azulinos verdosos lo veían con sorpresa.

— ¿En mí?

— Siempre pienso en ti. —El más joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y termino por sentarse en la cama.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Qué es en lo que piensas, conmigo?

No pudo evitar sonreír de manera amplia y levantarse, para caminar hasta la cama y sentarse en el borde —Algunas veces estás desnudo, —El más joven elevo una ceja y lo miro de manera picara —Otras no. Depende.

— Depende, ¿De qué? —El chico acerco su mano y tomo el cigarrillo, llevándolo a sus labios y dándole una calada larga y profunda.

— De ti. —Los labios ajenos formaron una 'O', dejando escapar el humo que choco contra su rostro. La expresión traviesa de Jason solo logro que su corazón palpitara, feliz.

 **.**

 **#3. Stars**

 **.**

— ¿Y esto?

— _Joder_ , ¿Cómo es que preguntas eso? —Hizo una pequeña mueca y sacudió la bolsita plástica —No pienses en dañarlas ¿Si?, es un regalo. —Detuvo el movimiento.

— ¿Y qué hare con ellas?

El mayor se encogió de hombros —Puedes ponerlas donde quieras.

— Vaaaaale. —Las guardo en su mochila.

[...]

— ¿Tienes todo listo para mañana? —Dijo el hombre aun sentado en su cama, en lo que apartaba uno de sus libros.

— Claro que sí, B.

— ¿Hiciste todos los deberes?

Rodó los ojos —Sí. Enserio Bruce, tengo todo listo para mañana. Sabes que soy casi un nerd.

— No, eres listo, que es otra cosa. —El hombre estiro su brazo y sacudió su cabello —Descansa hijo.

— Buenas noches, B.

Observo como el hombre le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y se levantaba de su cama, apagando las luces, claramente ordenándolo a dormir. Se acomodó bajo las sabanas, esperando a que la puerta se escuchase al cerrar.

Pero nada.

Así que se giró un poco para ver a su tutor, observando su puerta — ¿B?

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Son estrellas.

— Y brillan.

— Ujum. —Por un momento el de ojos azules se giró a verlo, abriendo la boca pero rápidamente cerrándola.

— Descansa. —Y con ello salió de su habitación.

Aun así se quedó varios minutos observando las estrellas, que finalmente había dejado en la madera, brillantes, verdes. Dios, Kyle era un jodido sentimental.

 **.**

 **#4. Sea**

 **.**

— Así que…

— ¿Así que?

— Mañana regresaras a New York, ¿No?

Asintió —Va a haber una muestra de arte, participa uno de mis ex maestros y bueno, asistir puede darme algunas oportunidades, ya sabes.

— Algo de chance para que se interese en tus pinturas y… ¿Qué era lo otro?

— Deseo tener mi propia muestra de arte y poder vender algunos cuadros.

— ¿No es suficiente con lo que te paga Bruce con nuestras _clases_ particulares?

— Lo es, al igual que mis otros estudiantes.

— No los llamaría así, si fuera tú.

— Calla mocoso. No me molesta, pero no puedo dejar de lado una de mis pasiones y sueños. Quiero ser grande, Jason. No como Da Vinci, Picasso, Van Gogh o Dalí… Solo quiero que cuando alguien vea una de mis pinturas, diga algo como, "Esta fue la creación del grandísimo Kyle Rayner"… o solo Rayner.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos una vez que Jason dejo de caminar y giro a verlo. El olor a mar le pico un momento en la nariz, pero no se movió.

— ¿Escuchas eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

— El océano, dice algo. —Elevó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. El azabache menor cerró sus ojos —Dice… que eres un nerd.

Bufó —No me sorprende.

Y se rieron, y Jason lo abrazo, sorprendiéndolo. Pero no dudo en corresponder el mismo y presionar su barbilla en la cabecilla —Espero tengas suerte.

En lo que llevaba conociéndolo, sabía que decía realmente un: Te extrañare.

— Gracias, Jay.

— Y más te vale regresar, idiota.

— Lo haré.

 **.**

 **#5. Knife and Tree**

 **.**

— ¿Eso es legal?

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tú por lo legal?

 _Buen punto_ , pensó. —Como sea, ¿Qué hago aquí?

— ¿Nos acompañas? —Se cruzó de brazos —Anda Jay, tú dijiste que querías salir con nosotros.

— Pensaba que irían a cine o algún lugar mucho más divertido.

— Y lo haremos, Little Wing —Y ahí venía Grayson con sus apodos de aves —Solo debemos de hacer esto.

— Barbara, —Mejor se dirigía a la pelirroja — ¿Por qué nos adentramos al bosque?

— Bueno Jay, digamos que Richard escucho un rumor.

— ¿Rumor?

— Uno que atestiguan es real. Mágico

— Ya no tengo once, ya no te creo nada.

— Lastimas mi corazón, Little Wing.

— Vamos chicos, ya casi llegamos. —Dijo la taheña en .lo que señalaba un gran roble. Bueno, el árbol era jodidamente enorme.

— Bien, ahora solo debemos… —Vio a su hermano rebuscar en sus bolsillos, algo. Que al parecer olvido porque puso cara de paranoico — ¡Mierda!

— Richard.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Jason, es malo decir malas palabras.

— ¡Que no tengo once!

— Aun así…

— ¿Lo olvidaste? —El silencio reino en ello y Jason solo se recostó en uno de los tantos árboles.

— Babs, lo siento, yo…

— Sabes que bien podía yo traerlo, Dick. No tengo problema alguno y–

— No se supone que haya sido así. Yo…

— ¿Qué necesitan? —Ambos adultos le miraron.

—Un cuchillo, algo con filo. —Dijo Grayson, volviendo a rebuscar en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Les sirve una navaja?

— Claro pero es difícil de conseguir una aho– ¡¿Qué demonios, Jason?! —Había sacado una de sus bolsillos.

— _¿Qué?_ , Dick, podemos hablar de esto después de que hayamos pasado un agradable día.

— Tiene razón.

— Babs, pero tiene una navaja. Na-va-ja.

— Lo sé, amor, lo sé. Pero… es mejor que nos movamos antes de que crean otras cosas. Además, ¿No la necesitamos?

—… Sí.

— En ese caso, acabemos aquí y tú Jason Peter Todd, hablaremos después sobre porque llevas una navaja contigo.

— ¡Me van a regañar solo por ayudarles!

— ¡Es una navaja! —Vociferaron los dos y solo gruño en respuesta.

[…]

— Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

— Bueno, tú los ayudaste pero que un chico de dieciséis lleve consigo un arma corto punzante, es de temer.

— Fue un obsequio.

— ¿De quién?

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en New York? —Cambio el tema rápidamente y desde la cámara, vio como el mayor iba de un lado a otro, con un cigarrillo a la mano y sirviéndose una pizza congelada.

— Lo típico. Visite a mi madre y bueno, mañana es el gran día. Lo bueno, es que encontré a Sponer antes de tiempo.

— ¿ _Sponer_?

— Es… el nombre artístico de mi ex maestro. Se llama Fernando pero, Sponer le agrada más.

— ¿Latino?

— Latino, _cariño_. —Evito sonrojarse ante aquel cariñito, inapropiado. —Justo como yo. Bueno, por parte de padre.

— ¿No es que si metes plástico al microondas puede que causes algo peor a una explosión?

Río al ver como Kyle detenía los movimientos tras la pantalla —Casi cometo un error. Gracias, Jay.

— Para servir. —Exclamo burlón viendo como usaba otro plato.

— Bueno pero, creo que no has terminado de contarme la historia.

— ¿Ah? —Hasta ese momento, por fin el de ojos verdes se fijó en él en la pantalla.

— ¿Por qué necesitaban la navaja? Dudo que no te hayas interesado al respecto.

— Eso… es una historia tonta.

— Tengo toda la noche para oírte, Jay.

Se quedó en silencio y negó riendo —Lo siento, no pregunte.

— Oh bueno, tal vez luego hable con Dick pero se supone que tú y yo solo tenemos relación maestro estudiante.

— Ya te dije que no deberías de llamarme así. —Refunfuñó.

Kyle se río.

 **.**

 **#6. Instinct**

 **.**

— Así que…

— ¿Así qué?

— No me has contado mucho sobre Gotham. —Alzó los ojos y detuvo sus movimientos sobre el plato. Su madre, Maura Rayner, lo observaba expectante, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Los años habían pasado con demasiada rapidez, pues las pequeñas arrugas que adornaban ese rostro solo le recordaban el tiempo en el que se había encontrado ausente, sin ella a su lado. Ya habían hablado de Gotham, pero no en detalle. Ella vivía en una casa pequeña pero cómoda en los Ángeles. Solo que habían terminado por reunirse en su departamento en New York para la exhibición, un total de seis horas con quince minutos.

Solo que no había viajado sola… Lo último que deseaba saber era que alguien estuviera interesado en ella y con todo pronóstico, decidiera aparecerse como el acompañante de–

— ¿Kyle?

Tomo su taza de chocolate caliente y le dio un sorbo —Ya te lo dije, mamá, trabajo dando clases de arte. De manera particular. —Murmuro lo último en lo que volvía a pegar su boca a la taza.

— No me estoy quejando de tu estilo de vida, hijo. Le prometí a tu padre apoyarte en cualquiera de tus deseos pero… Bien puedes encontrar trabajo como un maestro, presencial, en alguna escuela o universidad y–

— Lo sé, madre, lo sé. Pero… sería renunciar a lo que realmente quiero. No deseo solo dar clases, quiero, quiero que llegue ese día donde te llame al teléfono y diga: "Hola má, quiero que te pongas las mejores de tus prendas y tomes el primer avión en primera clase. Pues tu hijo presentara sus obras de arte en…", donde sea. Sabes que tengo esa visión y…

— Y yo la apoyo, hijo. Siempre te he apoyado. Hasta para cuando dejaste la universidad y decidiste ir a New York a trabajar de fotógrafo para una revista, y también lo hice cuando me llamaste varias veces llorando, deseando regresar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te decía?

¿Cómo olvidar eso? —Todos tenemos días buenos y malos, solo, no te rindas. —Suspiro —Lo sé y, me apoyaste igual cuando decidí arrendar este departamento e ir a Gotham.

— Aun no entiendo la razón por la cual decidiste ir allí. No digo que no sea una buena ciudad, solo que… No es lo que realmente buscas. Por algo elegiste esta ciudad. —Ambos dirigieron la vista a los ventanales, se veían un montón de edificios, y gente que pasaba de un lado a otro. Sí se acercaban al balcón sería lo mismo al observar a la calle. La ciudad que nunca duerme.

— Es… No es tan diferente allí. —Regreso la vista a su desayuno y pico los huevos revueltos.

Hubo silencio por varios minutos, hasta que ella prosiguió —Hice varias conjeturas sobre eso, hasta Michael dio algunas ideas. —Gruño al escuchar el nombre del nuevo novio de su madre —Primero, que tal vez estaban pagando mejor allí pero… ya sabes, Gotham no la veo tan interesada en otra cosa que no sea producir dinero. Y entonces, pasamos a creer que estabas en negocios sucios.

— ¿Qué? —Ella río.

— Lo sé, es loco. Solo que, ya sabes como soy. El caso, creímos muchas cosas, hasta que él hizo las preguntas correctas.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— Cuando terminaron las cosas con Alexandra, supe que estuviste deprimido por dos meses.

— _Oh Dios_ , no saque eso ahora _mamá_ …

— Sh, calla. Lo que sé es que las cosas se superan y me enorgullece que lo hayas hecho. Porque después volví a notar ese cambio en ti. Volviste a dibujar, te esmerabas en trabajar en la revista y… No sé qué fue lo que paso. Pero por tres meses enteros, diste un gran cambio. Como si nunca hubieras pasado por algo tan fuerte, como…

— La muerte de papá y que Alex me haya dejado. Lo sé. Lo he superado, má.

La vio tomar aire tranquilamente y presionar ambas manos, juntas, sobre la mesa —Michael me hizo ver algo que no llegue a pensar. Y bueno, si lo veo de esa manera, es algo parecido a nuestro caso. —No respondió —Kyle, ¿Conociste a alguien que vive en Gotham?

Y en eso se quedó frío.

— Trabajaste arduamente, me enviaste algo de dinero y debo decir que era mucho y cuando lo supe, tomaste un vuelo a Gotham. Semanas después arrendaste tu departamento, comenzaste a dar clases de manera partículas allí. Y ahora, cuando se te presenta la oportunidad de poder hablar con uno de esos artistas y bueno, esas cosas. Solo trajiste una valija.

— Yo…

— Planeas regresar a Gotham. — _Se lo prometí…_ — Esa persona, ¿Vale tanto la pena como para que dejases de lado parte de tus sueños?

¿Había dejado de lado casi todo por… Jason?

Trago saliva —Me conoces tan bien…

— Soy tu madre, Kyle.

— Sí… y sí, vale la pena. —Ella sonrió, estirando su mano para tomar la otra y apretarla.

— Estoy feliz por ti cariño, pero necesito conocerla. Esto de llevar ya seis meses sin saber nada, me pone los pelos de punta.

— Estamos en Julio. Aún tengo tiempo de que le conozcas antes de que acabe el año.

— Deberías de haberla traído contigo aquí.

 _Si supieras…_

 **.**

 **#7. "I miss u a lot. U fucking geek ass nerd"**

 **.**

— ¿Puedo preguntar porque debes de insultarme por mensaje de texto para poder decirme un 'te extraño'?

— Porque es aburrido.

— Tomaré una SS* y la pondré como fondo en mi teléfono.

— Eres un romántico, Rayner.

— Lo sé, _bebé_ , lo sé. —Le escucho gruñir y río. —Ya casi es hora.

— ¿Estas terminando de arreglarte?

— Así, es. Solo que… no sé si llevar corbata o no.

— Entra a Skype ahora.

— ¿Quieres ver a tu hombre?

— Kyle.

Acomodo el teléfono celular en su hombro, manteniendo su mejilla sobre el mismo. Ingreso la clave de su computadora y fue directamente al Skype, viendo el puntito verde en la imagen de Jason. Inició el video llamado.

Luego de unos segundos, el menor de los Wayne lo miraba, a oscuras —Hey.

Colgaron ambos teléfonos y se alejó para que lo pudiese ver de cuerpo completo — ¿Qué te parece?

— Se ve bien, supongo que te verías mejor sin la corbata. Más sexy.

— Oh claro y como yo deseo verme sexy frente a todas las damas de esta noche. —Lo vio hacer una mueca con claro enojo —Pero no te preocupes, solo estaré tras el maestro junto con mi madre, nadie más acaparara esta noche.

— Y su novio.

—. . . No me lo recuerdes. —Camino de lado a otro, poniéndose colonia y dando unos últimos toques con el peine en su cabello —Listo.

— Te vez bien. No como Bruce pero–

— En el señor Wayne ya es normal. Yo no.

— Hey, Kyle.

— ¿Sí?

— Buena suerte.

Sonrió suavemente —La tendré y gracias, Jay. Ah y no está de más que solo me digas un te extraño, sin insultos.

— Vete a la mierda.

SS* Screenshot: Captura de pantalla.

 **.**

 **#8. Miss u**

 **.**

— ¿Llegaste sin ningún problema?

— Así es. Acabo de desempacar mis cosas. Anoche llegue molido del viaje en avión y luego tomar un taxi, por ende no te llame.

— Estoy feliz que llegaras bien, solo eso me importa. Oh Kyle, recuerda llamarme de vez en cuando y espero vengas a casa para las fiestas. O por lo menos a navidad.

— Mamá, prometo estar allí. Aunque da soportar a Michael.

— Ya te ira cayendo mejor, cariño.

El timbre sonó de manera estruendosa, haciendo que su cabeza doliera. Apagó la estufa, puesta estaba pensando en hacerse algún café dulce. —Eso es lo que tú esperas, pero por ti me asegurare de portarme bien. —El timbre no paraba de sonar, a lo que chasqueo y a paso apresurado se acercó a la puerta, corriéndola — ¿QUÉ?

— ¿Kyle?

—… Mamá, luego te llamo. —Y sin espera, colgó. Sus ojos observaban al chico frente suyo, quien vestía su uniforme de escuela y llevaba todos sus cabellos desacomodados — ¿Jay?

El chico no respondió, solo se lanzó a él, dejando que su mochila acabase en el suelo. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios ajenos contra los suyos, pero eso no evito a que lo rodease con ambos brazos y correspondiera aquel beso.

Se separaron una vez que cayó en cuenta de algo — ¿No tienes clases?

— Me las he saltado.

— _¿Qué?_

— Rayner, bien puedes conmocionarte después ahora… ahora… —Las manos recorrieron sus mejillas, acariciaron los cabellos tras la nuca. El menos había presionado su mejilla contra su pecho —Joder, te eche de menos.

— Repítelo, pero sin el joder. —Jason negó burlón, pero se alejó unos centímetros para verle a los ojos.

— Te extrañe.

Y se sintió feliz, condenadamente feliz. Porque sí, lo valía, valía cada dólar, cada viaje, cada cosa que hacía. Valía la pena estar en esa ciudad mientras Jason estuviera allí.

Cerró la puerta delantera de una patada y arrastro al menor consigo hasta su sofá, donde le beso con hambre, ansias y pasión, colando su lengua en la cavidad bucal, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo por encima de la ropa. El menor agarrándose de su espalda, luego cuello, tratando de ganarle en aquella batalla de poder. Y sonrió atontado.

Porque a sus veintidós años, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de conocer a alguien. Todo gracias a una recomendación por parte de Twitter. Bendita red social que había hecho que conociera a ese niño.

— Kyle… — Todd se acomodó sobre el sofá, con los labios rojos y las pupilas dilatadas. Joder, como amaba escuchar su nombre de esa forma tan jadeante.

— ¿Sí, Jay?

— Creo… que estoy listo… Ya sabes, yo…

— Hey, todo a su tiempo. Ya te lo he dicho–

— Kyle. Enserio, lo quiero, lo necesito. Te necesito. —Se agarró de él cual koala, comenzando a besar su cuello. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea, la idea de tener a Jason sobre su cama y solo de esa manera… — Por favor, Kyle…

— Vamos. —Se irguió, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo en dirección a su habitación. El chico río y él solo sonrío, que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar.


End file.
